Not for your ears
by Pink Potter
Summary: Olhei mais uma vez antes de sair, vi Gina sentandose na mesma cadeira que sentei, segurando a mão dele como eu segurei... A batalha final terminou, Voldemort não existe mais, você está livre para viver e para amar. Contudo, perguntome se algum dia eu pode
1. Not for your ears

**_1) Not for your ears _**

**Vozes, luta, sangue... Será que finalmente terminou? Consigo abrir meus olhos e vejo um teto bastante familiar. Uma rápida olhada ao meu redor, percebo que estou na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts e é noite. Por que meu corpo dói tanto? Até respirar é um ato doloroso neste momento... Levanto-me com dificuldade e só agora entendo o que aconteceu...**

**Estávamos numa batalha contra Voldemort, ele atacou Hogwarts. Lutei ao lado de Harry e Rony, os quais rezo para que estejam bem. Lembro-me de duelar com Belatriz, enquanto Harry enfrentava Voldemort, com a morte de Dumbledore ano passado, as coisas realmente ficaram difíceis e cheguei a imaginar que seria o fim. E embora, Snape tenha sido um traidor, conseguimos manter Hogwarts e treinamos duro durante todo este ano esperando o dia em que tudo terminaria... Espero realmente que tenha finalmente terminado. **

**Enquanto lutava contra Voldemort, Harry recebeu graves feitiços e ficara muito debilitado, temi por sua vida, mas ele era forte, não desistiu tão fácil... Eu também não desisti, acreditava nele e sempre achei que Harry fosse o único capaz de derrotar Voldemort. E foi por isso que quando aquele bruxo miserável tentou atingir Harry, eu tomei a frente e recebi o feitiço... Era essa a causa da minha dor agora, o que significa que não morri naquele momento, mas ainda não estava bem.**

**Pelo que posso ver, vários alunos estão aqui na ala hospitalar também. Resolvi procurar meus amigos, e não demorei a encontrar Rony na cama ao lado, estava com a perna enfaixada, mas estava vivo! Meu coração batia mais acelerado, por que não conseguia encontrar o Harry, será que ele...? Não, claro que não! Harry certamente derrotou Voldemort, ou não estaríamos aqui agora. Devido aos meus ferimentos, caminho com certa dificuldade, o feitiço de Voldemort atingiu o lado esquerdo do meu corpo, estou enfaixada na região da cintura, mas pelo visto logo terei que trocar isso, pois voltou a sangrar... Mas não importa agora, preciso encontrar o Harry.**

**Passo lentamente por cada cama na enfermaria, procurando-o e ao mesmo tempo me certificando de que todos estejam vivos. Sinto meu coração se acelerar novamente, vejo numa cama um corpo coberto por um lençol branco... Reúno toda minha coragem e vou até lá, tiro com cuidado o lençol, mas mantenho meus olhos fechados até ter forças suficientes para encarar aquela morte... Apesar da tristeza ao ver o corpo sem vida de Neville, um alivio tomou meu coração por não ser Harry ali naquela cama. **

** Descanse em paz, Neville - disse e cobri seu corpo novamente. **

**Volto a buscar Harry na enfermaria, havia mais três camas que ainda não consegui alcançar... Droga, isso está doendo muito! Eu sei que depois de receber um feitiço como este precisaria ficar de repouso por no mínimo 48 horas, mas eu preciso encontrar o Harry! Não terei paz até ter certeza que ele está bem. Respiro fundo, coloco minha mão esquerda sobre meu ferimento, e caminho lentamente até as camas que ainda não visitei.**

**Para minha sorte e felicidade, o encontrei... Sim, Harry estava aqui também, não tinha um lençol cobrindo seu corpo, respirava... Ele está vivo! Ai! Preciso lembrar de comemorar depois, porque agora é doloroso. Parecia tão cansado, vários cortes no rosto e o braço direito enfaixado, aproximo-me e consigo finalmente sorrir novamente, tudo havia terminado. Havia uma cadeira perto de sua cama, então me sentei ali. O braço que não estava machucado ficou perto de mim e involuntariamente toquei sua mão. **

** Harry? - chamei num sussurro para não correr o risco de acordar as outras pessoas, contudo nem mesmo o Harry acordou - Que bom que está bem, acho que morreria se você tivesse morrido!**

**Aquelas palavras eram tão verdadeiras quanto o meu sentimento por ele... Sou apaixonada pelo Harry há quase dois anos, às vezes acho que sempre o amei, mas nunca reparei. Não foi fácil aceitar o que sinto, tentei reprimir meus sentimentos por algum tempo, tentei mentir pra mim mesmo e fingir que ele era só um amigo, mas foi inútil... O Harry era muito mais que um amigo pra mim... Pena que eu sou apenas uma amiga para ele...**

**Sim, não é de mim que ele gosta, é da Gina... Ano passado eles até começaram a namorar, acho que nunca chorei tanto na minha vida, ver os dois juntos era doloroso demais pra mim. E quando o Harry me contou que havia terminado, eu fiquei tão feliz... Eu sei que isso foi horrível, poxa, meu amigo ficou triste e tudo mais, mas eu não posso mentir que fiquei feliz e até cheguei a imaginar que teria uma chance com ele... Pena que essa minha alegria não durou nem cinco minutos, já que o Harry me contou que só terminou com a Gina para protegê-la, e não porque não gostava mais dela, como eu havia imaginado!**

**Ele até tentou se afastar de mim, do Rony, queria se isolar para não arriscar a vida de ninguém, mas eu me neguei, não poderia deixá-lo sozinho naquele momento, Harry não tinha mais o Sirius, o Dumbledore morrera, terminou seu namoro com a garota que ele gostava... Eu simplesmente não poderia abandoná-lo, afinal ainda era a melhor amiga dele... Apesar disto significar que nunca teria o seu amor, pelo menos eu poderia ficar o seu lado.**

**E foi isto que fiz, fiquei ao seu lado todo esse tempo, não que o Rony o tivesse abandonado, mas desde que ele começou a namorar a Luna tinha pouco tempo para o Harry e para mim. De certa forma, isso nos aproximou mais, deixando nossa amizade ainda mais forte.**

** i Flashback**

**Harry estava sentado perto da lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória, diferente da maioria dos alunos, ele passaria o Natal no castelo, e então, enquanto os outros estavam arrumando as coisas para deixar o castelo no dia seguinte, ele apenas podia ficar ali assistindo. Neste momento, Hermione entrou pelo retrato da mulher gorda.**

** Harry... O que está fazendo aqui? Não vai arrumar suas coisas? - pergunta Hermione aproximando-se dele.**

** Eu não aceitei o convite do Rony - ele respondeu desanimado.**

** Ainda não a esqueceu não foi? - ela parou na frente dele e o fez encará-la.**

** Não, nada a ver com a Gina - ele desviou o olhar.**

** Ah, claro! Até parece que você me engana, Sr. Potter! Está escrito na sua testa que você ainda gosta dela - Hermione falou tentando parecer o mais normal possível, na verdade, doía lembrar que ele gostava dela, mas doía mais vê-lo triste.**

** Eu só achei melhor aproveitar esses dias pra treinar mais - Harry respondeu tentando parecer convincente.**

** Harry, até você precisa de um descanso - Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado, naquele momento, Gina passou por eles e acenou para os dois, Hermione podia ver que ele ficara mais feliz só com aquilo - Por que menti pra você mesmo?**

** Quê? - Harry virou para vê-la melhor.**

** Você gosta dela, por que não ficam juntos? **

** É perigoso, Mione - Harry falou tristemente - Quem sabe quando eu derrotar Voldemort? Se ela ainda me quiser, é claro...**

** Duvido que ela não te queira, Harry... Poderia passar duzentos anos e ainda ia querer ficar com você - Harry pode não ter notado, mas naquela última frase, o desejo era de Hermione...**

** Ah, Mione, você acha? - ele o olhou cheio de carinho, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.**

** Certeza - ela respondeu, teve vontade de chorar ali, mas segurou as lágrimas - Sabe... Estava pensando, que você acha de ter minha companhia neste natal?**

** Que isso, Mi! Não vou fazer você deixar de passar o natal com seus pais, pra passar comigo.**

** Faço questão, pelo menos assim vigio o senhor - ela piscou.**

** Me vigiar? Pra quê?**

** Pra ter certeza que você vai se divertir! - Hermione falou fazendo-o sorrir...**

**Fim do Flashback /i **

**Acho que foi o melhor natal da minha vida, só porque estava com você, Harry. Agora eu toco seu rosto com carinho, queria poder ficar assim com você pra sempre, afinal a batalha terminou, você está livre agora... Fecho meus olhos para assimilar o que acabei de perceber... Você derrotou Voldemort, isso significa que vai reatar o namoro com a Gina, as vezes queria esquecer que você gosta dela, nada contra a Gina, ela é uma garota legal, mas... Não é a garota ideal pra você! E quem seria a ideal para você? Eu? Muitas vezes acreditei nisso, nós somos os melhores amigos, conhecemos tudo um do outro, protegemo-nos numa situação de perigo, entendemo-nos sem precisar de uma palavra...**

**Poderia citar mil motivos para ser a garota ideal para Harry Potter, mas por alguma razão que desconheço não sou... Será por que sou apenas uma CDF que os outros julgam não ter sentimentos? Ou quem sabe por não ser uma garota linda e popular entre os garotos? Ou talvez eu só esteja aqui para ser sua melhor amiga e ajudá-lo nos momentos difíceis... Não importa, não é mesmo? Afinal ninguém sabe dos meus sentimentos, só eu...**

** i Flashback**

**Era noite de lua cheia, professor Lupin não poderia dar as aulas extras de DCAT que os alunos do sétimo ano tinham toda sexta à noite, então Hermione encontrava-se sozinha perto do lago, estava sentada vendo as águas balançarem com a brisa fria do outono que estava chegando.**

** Mione - olhou para trás e viu Harry se aproximando, deu um pequeno sorriso - Estava fugindo de mim? - perguntou inocentemente, mas era a realidade... Hermione fugia dele, tinha medo do que Harry poderia lhe confidenciar, já que o vira conversando com Gina aquela tarde.**

** Não, claro que não - mentiu para ele, olhava para o lago mais uma vez.**

** Se querias mentir para mim, não deveria desviar o olhar - ele falou naturalmente e se sentou ao seu lado - Não precisa me contar por que me evitou a tarde toda, mas não precisa mentir para mim, Mi.**

** Desculpe - ela falou, até nesses momentos Harry era um fofo e Hermione se apaixonava ainda mais por ele.**

** Fiquei preocupado, mas vejo que está bem. Quer que eu vá embora? - ela o olhou.**

** Não, fica aqui comigo - ela pediu, Harry sorriu e se aproximou mais dela. Hermione descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, e Harry a abraçou.**

** Desde que somos amigos, eu sempre desejei te ver feliz - ele falou - Agora, nos aproximamos ainda mais, se é que isso é possível, e eu quero ainda mais o seu bem! Eu nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto de você, Mione, e parece que esse sentimento só aumenta! É por isso que eu queria ser capaz de te fazer feliz novamente, porque eu venho notando que não és mais a mesma, vive triste e deprimida pelos cantos, tantas vezes vejo-te chorar, mas fingis que estou enganado - ele pausou - Você não consegui me enganar mais, Mione.**

** Ah, Harry... - ela suspirou, involuntariamente uma lágrima rolou pela sua face, seria tão fácil ele lhe fazer feliz, só precisava amá-la.**

** Eu sei que estamos em tempos difíceis, esse treinamento é muito duro, a batalha final está se aproximando, mas eu não posso ver a minha melhor amiga triste - ele completou. Aquilo foi suficiente para acabar com qualquer esperança que ela poderia ter ao ouvir a primeira declaração. Hermione respirou fundo, secou as lágrimas e o encarou.**

** Não se preocupe! Eu vou ficar bem - ela falou - Vamos pensar só na batalha...**

** É isso que te deixa triste? - ele perguntou.**

** Também - não deixava de ser verdade, afinal ela temia pela vida de Harry.**

** Então eu vou tentar vencer Voldemort para acabar com essa parte do seu sofrimento - Harry falou e lhe tocou o rosto - Farei isso por você, Mione!**

** Obrigada Harry - ela falou - Promete uma coisa?**

** Qualquer coisa!**

** Promete que nunca vai me deixar, que vai vencer a batalha e não vai... Não vai... - ela voltou a chorar e Harry a abraçou.**

** Eu prometo pra você, Mione! Eu nunca vou deixar você, eu não vou morrer nessa batalha! - disse enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.**

** Obrigada - ela chorou em seu ombro por algum tempo, depois que se acalmou conversaram mais um pouco, diferente do que Hermione imaginou, Harry não tocou no nome de Gina, talvez eles não tivessem reatado... Pelo menos não ainda.**

**Fim do flashback /i **

**Obrigada por ter cumprido uma das promessas, Harry! Mas agora que tudo terminou, eu te livro da outra promessa, pois sei que não terás mais tempo para mim de agora em diante. Só não me esqueça, está bem? Ai... Meu ferimento está doendo, mas por que a Madame Pomfrey não está aqui? Está sagrando muito, preciso trocar isso. **

** Harry, eu preciso procurar a Madame Pomfrey agora, mas eu volto logo pra ficar aqui com você - falei perto dele, quando estava quase indo, vi seus olhos se abrindo, Harry estava acordando.**

** Mi - falou baixinho, provavelmente estava muito fraco, aproximei-me para ouvi-lo melhor.**

** Melhor não falar nada - aconselhei enquanto sentava novamente na cadeira.**

** Você está bem? - perguntou devagar, parecia sonolento.**

** Sim, Ron também está vivo - eu avisei - Acabou não foi?**

** Acabou - ele fechou os olhos - Eu o derrotei, Mione! Você agora já pode sorrir novamente.**

** Só em saber que você está vivo eu já fico feliz, Harry - falei, um sorriso enorme nos lábios - Obrigada por...**

** Cumprir a promessa - ele completou - Eu não deixaria de cumpri-la, Mione - ele tocou meu rosto, sorria naquele momento, eu levei minha mão até a dele, mas fora a mão que usara para cobrir meu ferimento, estava suja de sangue - Você está sangrando?**

** Não é nada, apenas meu ferimento deve ter aberto quando eu caminhei até aqui - tentei explicar.**

** Você não deveria ter feito isso - ele pausou, Harry estava muito fraco.**

** Shh, não se esforce muito - eu pedi.**

** Preciso achar a Madame Pomfrey, você não pode ficar sangrando, Mione - ele falou querendo se levantar.**

** Quietinho aí, Harry - não permiti que saísse da cama - Deixa que eu mesmo a procuro.**

** Mione, você não está bem... - Harry disse.**

** Não se preocupe comigo.**

** Não dá pra não me preocupar com você, Mione - ele estava cada vez mais fraco, tenho certeza que logo dormiria novamente - Eu... Eu... **

** Harry, Hermione - Gina quase gritou naquele momento enquanto corria até nós, se eu não a impedisse ela teria me abraçado e me feito sangrar ainda mais - Desculpe, Mione! Você está bem?**

** Sim, eu só preciso trocar isso - falei, Gina olhou para Harry com carinho.**

** Vim aqui mais cedo, mas ainda estavam dormindo - ela falou, naquele momento Harry já dormia novamente.**

** Acordei há pouco, e vim até o Harry. Rony ainda está inconsciente - eu contei.**

** Ele acordou mais cedo, Madame Pomfrey deu mais poção do sono para ele, pois precisava se recuperar - ela disse.**

** Entendo, onde ela está?**

** Pelo castelo, tem alunos feridos em quase toda a escola, a enfermaria ficou pequena para tanta gente, então tivemos que usar outros locais - Gina explicou, ela não participara da guerra, assim como alguns alunos ao invés de aulas de combate, ela optou por aulas médicas - Mione, você precisa trocar essas ataduras.**

** Eu sei - toquei novamente meu ferimento.**

** Anda dói? - confirmei com a cabeça - Melhor cuidar logo disso, ou inflamará.**

** Certo - eu dei um pequeno sorriso - Vou atrás da Madame Pomfrey.**

** Não preferi que eu vá chamá-la? - Gina se ofereceu.**

** Não, eu consigo. Fique com o Harry, ele logo acordará novamente - eu pedi.**

** Está bem, mas vá com cuidado - ela aconselhou.**

** Certo - então eu andei devagar até a saída da enfermaria, a verdade é que eu não podia mais ficar perto do Harry naquele momento, lembrando dos momentos que passamos juntos enquanto ele estava separado da Gina, pois doía saber que agora isso não mais aconteceria. **

**Olhei mais uma vez antes de sair, vi Gina sentando-se na mesma cadeira que sentei, segurando a mão dele como eu segurei... A batalha final terminou, Voldemort não existe mais, você está livre para viver e para amar. Contudo, pergunto-me se algum dia eu poderia ter sido aquela que você ama... Eu te amo Harry, mas sei que se sentiria triste por não poder corresponder meus sentimentos, e como não quero te ver triste, guardarei em meu coração o meu amor... Ele não é para seus ouvidos...**

**FIM!**

**N/A: ¬¬ Sei q num ta muito legalz, mas eu tava com vontade de fazer uma fic triste, mas sem mortes... : ( Espero que curtam! Eu prefiro deixar apenas esse capitulo, mas se vcs quiserem continuação, eu posso pensar... Sei q muitos de vcs naum curtem finais tristes, neh? ehhehehehe, mas eu num prometo nada... Se vcs gostarem da fic, e quiserem mais eu faço... Caso contrario eu deixo assim mesmo, oks! Agradeço a MissPaulaGranger, espero q vc tenha curtido o cap, ehehehehehe, vc é uma das poucas que deve gostar qd eu coloco um final meio triste, neh! ainda espero sua fic, viu! Ehehehehe! Brigada a todos q lerem, comentarem e votarem! Beijus! PinkPotter : )**


	2. I want you to be mine

**2) I want you to be mine**

N/A 1: Olha eu aqui fazendo uma continuação... ¬¬ Eu nunca mudo, neh: )) Espero que curtam, vim só avisar que diferente do outro capitulo, esse não será narrado pela Mione, viu! Boa leitura!

Gina estava sentada e segurava forte a mão de Harry, sentiu um grande alívio quando Hermine lhe confirmou que o garoto estava bem. Sorriu para ele, e tocou seu rosto com carinho, mas não era o mesmo carinho que antes, e sim um novo sentimento que surgiu depois que terminara com Harry. Quando romperam o relacionamento, chegou a pensar que um dia voltariam a namorar, isso era o que mais desejava naquele momento, mas com o passar do tempo, as coisas mudaram e o que pensou ser amor, não passava de uma paixão infantil, que depois de ter finalmente conseguido não tinha mais tanto sentido. "Não éramos feitos um para o outro", ela falou baixinho.

Pensava ainda no curto namoro com Harry, quando viu Madame Pomfrey entrar apressada na ala hospitalar. Imaginou que ela estivesse procurando algo para cuidar dos ferimentos de Hermione, então voltou sua atenção para o garoto. Alguns minutos depois, ela percebeu alguém perto dela.

"E então Srta. Weasley, como ele está?" - era Madame Pomfrey, depois de passar em cada cama da enfermaria, chegara à de Harry.

"Acho que bem melhor" - Gina respondeu sorrindo.

"Trouxe uma poção revigorante, tenho certeza que fará efeito em instantes! Veja... Alguns alunos estão acordando" - ela apontou entusiasmada para a enfermaria.

"Então finalmente conseguimos a poção?" - Gina levantou contente.

"Ah sim, alguns professores estão fazendo mais, logo todos os alunos que não receberam ferimentos muito graves estarão voltando para seus dormitórios" - Madame Pomfrey também sorria.

"Vamos dar ao Harry então" - Gina sugeriu, e assim foi feito. Não demorou muito para o garoto se revirar na cama, abrindo os olhos em seguida.

"Gina, Madame Pomfrey..." - ele disse, parecia que suas forças estavam voltando.

"Vejo que já está se recuperando" - a enfermeira disse – "Eu vou dar a poção aos outros que ainda não acordaram" - a mulher se afastou e foi para outra cama, perto da de Harry.

"Como está?" - Gina perguntou.

"Bem melhor agora, o que era aquilo?" - perguntou Harry fazendo careta por ainda sentir gosto desagradável da poção.

"Uma poção muito antiga, mas eficiente. Procurávamos há meses para nos preparar para quando a batalha chegasse, mas só ontem encontramos. Sorte que não requer muitos ingredientes e é bem simples! Devem estar preparando mais, há muitos feridos" - Gina explicou – "A poção restaura as forças das pessoas, mas não cura ferimentos graves".

"Entendi" - Harry ajeitou-se na cama, ele então procurou por alguém entre aquelas camas.

"A Mione não está aqui" - a ruiva falou sorrindo.

"Ela está bem?" - Harry perguntou.

"O ferimento dela parece ter aberto, mas provavelmente já recebeu os cuidados – "Gina respondeu – "Quando pretende contar a ela?"

"Contar o quê?"

"Que está apaixonado por ela" - a garota falou, e Harry corou no momento.

"Gina..."

"Não precisa se preocupar, Harry. Eu não vou ficar chateada por isso" - ela disse.

"Sou tão transparente assim?" - perguntou ele encabulado.

"Não, mas... Digamos que isso era algo previsível, vocês praticamente passaram o ano grudados" - ela brincou – "A Mione é uma pessoa maravilhosa, tenho certeza que serão muito felizes".

"Você também será muito feliz, Gina" - ele segurou a mão dela e sorriu.

"Santo Merlim, onde está a Srta. Granger?" - Madame Pomfrey quase gritou aquilo, Harry levantou o mais rápido que pôde.

"Como assim, a senhora não a viu?" - Gina perguntou preocupada.

"Não, não a encontrei! Vim do quarto andar direto para cá" - ela falou – "Aquele ferimento é grave, ela não pode sair da cama ou abrirá e ela sangrará até a morte!"

"Ela estava sangrando..." - Harry disse baixinho, um mal pressentimento percorreu seu corpo, depois de tudo, Hermione ainda corria perigo... Ele não poderia perdê-la, não agora que derrotara Voldemort!

"Sangrando?" - a enfermeira perguntou.

"Sim, o ferimento abriu, ela foi até a senhora" - Gina dizia enquanto algumas lágrimas já rolavam em seu rosto – "Idiota! Eu sou mesmo uma idiota! Eu deveria ter ido, ao invés dela..."

"Não é hora de nos culparmos, temos que encontrá-la" - Madame Pomfrey falou.

"Ela... Ela não pode morrer, pode?" - perguntou Harry, seu coração batia acelerado em seu peito, a expressão de Madame Pomfrey dispensou uma resposta – "Ela não vai morrer! Eu vou encontrá-la!" - quase gritou aquelas palavras e depois saiu correndo da enfermaria.

"Sr. Potter, volte aqui" - a enfermeira disse – "Ainda não está em condições!" - mas Harry não ouviu mais.

"Também vou procurá-la" - Gina falou.

"Ficarei caso ela volte" - a outra respondeu.

Ainda sentia-se fraco, mas isso não o impedia de correr desesperado pelos corredores em busca de Hermione. "Aquela teimosa... Ela não deveria ter levantado", pensou Harry. O primeiro lugar que imaginou que ela estivesse seria a Torre da Grifinória, então correu até lá, mas o salão comunal estava vazio... Olhou em toda parte, mas ela não estava ali, apenas algumas lembranças...

_Flashback_

_There´s somethin´ ´bout the way  
You look tonight_

_Acabava de descer do dormitório masculino, que naquele dia em especial estava vazio, todos seus colegas haviam deixado a escola para passar o Natal em suas casas. Como não tinha outro lugar para ir, Harry sempre fora obrigado a passar o feriado em Hogwarts, mas esse ano havia sido diferente, os Weasleys praticamente insistiram para que passasse o natal com eles, mas Harry não aceitou... A razão era uma certa ruiva... "Não pense nela agora! Você fez o certo", dizia baixinho a si mesmo._

"_Conversando sozinho, Harry"? - uma voz perguntou, Harry sorriu. Hermione abdicara o natal com os pais para não deixá-lo sozinho. "Aposto que meu natal não será tão ruim quanto imaginei", pensou. Ele então a olhou, bem no fundo dos seus olhos, provocando um arrepio na garota, que sorria corada._

"_Mione... Você está linda" - foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, ela se aproximou devagar. Não estava arrumada para uma festa, com um vestido longo e cabelos escorridos, estava simplesmente com uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida lilás, seus cabelos soltos com alguns cachos._

"_Harry, eu estou normal" - ela sorriu da cara dele, apenas algumas velas e a lareira iluminavam o local, talvez o salão parcialmente iluminado e o jeito que ela havia surgido do dormitório feminino tenha proporcionado uma visão que Harry nunca tivera de Hermione._

"_E como eu nunca te vi assim antes?" - perguntou ele, Hermione achou que fosse um tipo de brincadeira..._

"_Talvez porque você nunca tenha olhado para seu lado" - ela piscou e sorriu, e ele correspondeu o sorriso._

_There´s somethin´ bout the way that  
I can´t take my eyes off you  
_

"_Obrigado por ter ficado comigo, Mione" - ele a abraçou._

"_Não deixaria você passar o natal sozinho" - Hermione se afastou e o entregou um embrulho – "Feliz Natal, Harry!"_

"_Feliz Natal, Mione" - abraçaram-se novamente._

_Fim do flashback_

Ele sorriu da rápida lembrança, que teria sido daquele natal se não fosse a presença de Hermione? Uma data apenas... E com ela, o que foi? Uma noite incrível... Balançou a cabeça para afastar as lembranças e continuar a procurá-la. Deixou o salão comunal e voltou a procurá-la pelos corredores. Corria olhando para todos os lados, ela tinha que estar em algum lugar do castelo! "Ou não! Talvez tenha ido para o lago!", disse e não demorou para começar a correr até o local.

Mais uma olhada, ela não parecia estar em lugar algum. Mirou sua imagem nas águas do lago, e quase pôde senti-la novamente, tantas vezes refugiaram-se ali para confidenciar segredos? Mais lembranças vieram a sua mente...

_Flashback_

_Por que o evitou a tarde toda? Por que desviou cada olhar que lhe lançara durante as aulas? Algo certamente acontecera, e Harry descobriria o que era... Encontrou-a à beira do lago, caminhou até ela e sentou ao seu lado. Havia algo incomodando Hermione, mas pelo visto ela ainda não se sentia confortável para confidenciar aquilo a ele, pensava... Começaram a conversar, até que..._

"_Promete uma coisa?" - ela pediu._

"_Qualquer coisa!"_

"_Promete que nunca vai me deixar, que vai vencer a batalha e não vai... Não vai..." - ela voltou a chorar e Harry a abraçou._

"_Eu prometo pra você, Mione! Eu nunca vou deixar você, eu não vou morrer nessa batalha!" - disse enquanto acariciava seus cabelos._

"_Obrigada" - ela chorou em seu ombro por algum tempo, depois que se acalmou conversaram mais um pouco. Jamais esqueceria aquela promessa, afastou-se um pouco para encará-la, seus olhos ainda um pouco inchados e vermelhos._

_There´s somethin´ ´bout the way  
Your lips invite_

"_Eu vou estar sempre aqui para cuidar de você" - ele tocou sua face fazendo-a sorrir. Ela o abraçou com força, como se quisesse acreditar que aquilo seria verdade._

"_Um dia você vai me deixar, Harry. Vai construir uma família, ser feliz" - Hermione disse. Naquele momento as palavras faltaram-lhe, então apenas sorriu... Sorriu por finalmente ter percebido que Hermione tinha razão em partes... Sorriu por ter percebido que jamais ia querer se separar dela, percebeu que tudo aquilo ele queria, mas ao lado dela. Então tudo que fez foi abraçá-la, e depois beijar-lhe a testa com carinho. "Eu amo você", concluiu, mas não disse... Ainda não era o momento._

_Maybe it´s the way that  
I get nervous when you´re around_

_Fim do flashback_

Ela não estava ali, então correu de volta para o castelo. Alguns alunos encontravam-se no salão principal, ficou aliviado por vê-los bem. Subiu as escadas novamente, será que Gina a encontrou? Será que já chegara à enfermaria? Estava no segundo andar quando ouviu um barulho, e um pedido de socorro.

"Alguém, por favor" - Harry correu até a voz desconhecida, encontrando um garoto que deveria estar no mínimo no quarto ano.

"O qu..." - Harry perguntaria o que houve, mas não precisou. Hermione estava caída no chão, uma poça de sangue em sua volta, estava inconsciente.

"Estava passando, ia ver um amigo que está nessa sala ferido" - o garoto explicou, mas Harry não o ouvia, correu até Hermione e se ajoelhou. Ela estava pálida.

"Por favor, não morra" - ele a segurou com cuidado e a carregou, o sangue dela manchava toda sua roupa – "Eu preciso de você!"

_And I want you to be mine  
And if you need a reason why…_

Correu com a garota desacordada nos braços, precisava chegar até a enfermaria o mais rápido possível. Olhava para Hermione e pedia baixinho que não o deixasse, que sobrevivesse, que o amasse, que o fizesse feliz... Entrou afobado na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey correu até ele com uma expressão horrorizada.

"Coloque-a na cama, rápido!" - disse e se apressou em pegar sua varinha.

"Ela vai ficar bem, não vai?" - perguntou preocupado.

"Eu não sei" - a mulher começou a limpar Hermione – "Sr. Potter, deixe-me a sós com a garota".

"Não! Eu quero ficar ao lado dela!"

"Preciso trocar as ataduras e injetar poções no ferimento, preciso que se retire" - ela exigiu, passando uma cortina em volta da cama em que Hermione se encontrava.

Harry bufou de raiva, mas nada pôde fazer a não ser esperar. Enquanto isso seu coração batia acelerado, uma angustia sem tamanho. Fechou os olhos naquele momento...

_Flashback_

_Estava completamente exausto, o treino havia sido realmente duro naquele dia, sem falar a chuva que caia lá fora. Iria imediatamente para seu dormitório, se alguém não estivesse ali, em pleno salão comunal, com um livro sobre o colo, uma mexa caída no rosto, dormindo... Sorriu, provavelmente Hermione ficara o esperando. Aproximou-se e sentou no chão para olhá-la melhor._

_It´s in the way that  
You move me  
And the way that  
You tease me  
The way that  
I want you tonight_

_Ele a amava, certamente que sim, pensou. Como demorou tanto para notar isso? Afastou a mexa de seu rosto, tocou sua pele fina e macia e sorriu. Parecia tão frágil dormindo ali, daquele jeito. Todavia, ela não era nada frágil, era uma garota forte, mas não deixava de ser sensível. E quando ela o abraçava? Parecia aumentar sua força apenas com um abraço dela... E como ela sempre sabia o que estava sentindo, o conhecia como a si mesmo... Sorriu, as vezes não precisava nem falar, ela sentia..._

_It´s in the way that  
You hold me  
And the way that  
You know me  
And when I can´t find  
The right words to say  
You feel it in the way  
Oh, feel it in the way_

_Fitou-a por alguns minutos, ela então se mexeu um pouco, e então num sussurro praticamente inaudível, o chamou, "Harry", sorriu ao imaginar no que Hermione poderia estar sonhando. "Eu te amo", quase pulou naquele momento, será que ouvira direito, ela também o amava? "É apenas um sonho", pensou ele. Será? E por que não? "Talvez ela me ame tanto quanto a amo, talvez até possamos ser felizes um dia", pensou ele._

"_Eu também te amo, Mi" - ele sussurrou de volta. Ficou praticamente toda a noite ali, até que ela acordou e acabaram indo dormir em seus respectivos dormitórios._

_Somethin´ ´bout how you stay on my mind  
There´s somethin´ ´bout the way that  
I whisper your name when I´m asleep, oh, girl  
Maybe it´s the look  
You get in your eyes  
Oh, baby, it´s the way that  
It makes me feel to see you smile  
And the reasons they may change  
But what I´m feelin´ stays the same_

_Fim do flashback_.

"Harry, eu não a encontrei" - Gina disse ao se aproximar.

"Eu já a trouxe" - ele falou e apontou para a cortina fechada.

"Graças a Merlim! Como ela estava?" - perguntou preocupada.

"Estava caída, muito sangue em sua volta" - Harry contou – "Gina, você acha que..."

"A Mione vai sair dessa, ela é forte" - ela segurou a mão dele, tentou passar segurança, mas estava muito preocupada também.

"E então" - Harry deu um salto ao ver a cortina abrir.

"Fechei os ferimentos, injetei as poções, ela logo recuperara o sangue perdido" - a mulher respirou aliviada – "Merlim, foi por pouco, se ela perde todo o sangue não conseguiria fazê-lo voltar!"

"Posso vê-la?" - ele perguntou.

"Claro, mas não a faça levantar, precisará de 48 horas deitada, mesmo com a poção revigorante" - a mulher olhou pra Gina – "Poderia me ajudar a distribuir as outras poções?"

"Claro" - Gina sorriu aliviada pra Harry, e sussurrou um boa sorte para o garoto. Caminhou devagar até a cama de Hermione, ainda estava pálida, mas parecia estar acordando.

"Essa poção é mesmo muito boa, seria perfeita se curasse ferimentos graves também" - ela disse baixinho, Harry sorriu.

"Nunca mais faça isso comigo" - ele segurou sua mão.

"Desculpe" - ela suspirou pesadamente – "Fui atrás da Madame Pomfrey, mas acho que desmaiei pelo caminho".

"Por sorte te achei antes de ter morrido!"

"Obrigada" - ela sorriu – "Não fica bravo".

"Não estou bravo... Estava desesperado, não queria te perder. Eu preciso de você sempre comigo, Mione" - ele falou.

"Você tem a Gina, Harry" - falou com magoa na voz.

"A Gina?" - ele sorriu, ela pensava que ele ainda gostava da ruiva.

"Sim, não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem sozinh..." - ela ia falar, mas ele colou seus lábios nos dela e impediu.

"É você que eu amo" - sussurrou no ouvido dela – "Se não disse antes foi apenas pra te proteger, meu amor".

"Ama?" - ela parecia chocada, Harry confirmou – "Mas..."

"Há algum tempo eu percebi isso, quando eu entendi que não posso viver sem você ao meu lado" - ele acariciou seu rosto.

"Eu... Eu não posso acreditar" - lágrimas rolaram de seu rosto, quase uma hora atrás estava achando que o tinha perdido pra sempre, agora ele estava dizendo que a amava.

"Então eu repito, eu te amo" - sorriu para ela.

"Eu também" - a resposta saiu de maneira involuntária fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais – "Eu te amo"!

"Você é tudo pra mim, Mione, deixa eu cumprir minha promessa... Deixa eu ficar com você pra sempre" - tocou seu rosto com carinho.

"Só se me prometer que vai me fazer muito feliz" - ele sorriu – "E vai me deixar fazê-lo igualmente feliz".

"Tua felicidade é a minha, me fazes feliz sempre" - ele a beijou, lentamente – "Eu amo você"!

"Também te amo" - respondeu e sorriu. Ela pareceu que ia levantar, mas ele o impediu.

"Nada disso, fique quietinha ai para seu ferimento não abrir, a partir de agora está sobre os cuidados do Dr. Potter" - Harry avisou.

"Oh não, o que fiz pra merecer isso?" - brincou.

"Fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você" - piscou pra ela – "Amo você"! - e a beijou novamente.

_There´s somethin´ ´bout the way you look tonight  
There´s nothin´ more to say than  
I feel it in the way._

FIM!

N/A: Aêêêê! Consegui fazerr a continuação: ) Sei q num ta lá essas coisas td, mas espero q curtam! A musica chama-se "The way", qd ouvi achei simplesmente a caraaaa de HH, então tive que usá-la na fic! Talvez alguns conheçam, é a musica do clip que uma fan HH fez, com cenas de CdF: )) Linda neh! e nem ta toda aqui: ) Bom, eu queria ter deixado apenas o outro cap, mas... Num guentei e cabei fazendo a continuação, espero que curtam, desculpem qualquer coisa, se n tiver boa e talz! Agradeço aqueles que leram e comentaram! Obrigada! Beijos! PinkPotter : )


End file.
